


Sharp Relief

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's collarbones are distracting, in the absolute best way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as being for a fic meme prompt at [](http://community.livejournal.com/teamlambliff/profile)[**teamlambliff**](http://community.livejournal.com/teamlambliff/), but it morphed kind of far away from that so, I'm posting it on it's own.

  
Tommy leaned over the counter to look in the vanity mirror, running his fingers through his hair one final time before they were supposed to head to the stage. As he bent over, his shirt gaped at the neck, showing off his pale, thin neck and throwing his collarbone into sharp relief. He couldn't help but notice Adam in the mirror behind him, eyes sliding up and down Tommy's neck, narrow and a little dark. Tommy tipped his head down and smirked, hoping his bangs covered his face.

When he stood back up he made sure to adjust his shirt so the neckline hung to one side, and he glanced in the mirror just in time to see Adam swallow heavily. His eyes were locked on Tommy's neck, and Tommy couldn't help but imagine Adam's lips and teeth and tongue sliding down his throat, biting into his pale skin...Tommy shut his eyes tightly for a second and shook his head to clear it. One thing at a time.

The performance went off without a hitch, and Tommy was pretty sure it was one of their best yet. He and Adam played off one another like usual, but Tommy was pretty sure he could see something extra in Adam's eyes tonight when they caught Tommy's own. Whenever he knew Adam could see him, he made sure to tip his head back, flicking his hair out of his face and letting the stage lights flicker on his exposed skin. He leaned hard against Adam's back, trying to transfer his own thoughts into Adam's head.

When the song was over, and Jay came over to shake Adam's hand a grin crept onto Tommy's face before he could stop it. He was pretty sure he'd gotten to Adam, and he was more than a little pleased with himself. He could feel that his cheeks were flushed, and it definitely wasn't just from the heat of the stage lights.

After a quick chat with Jay, Tommy handed his bass off to the tech and headed to the dressing room. A quick glance behind him showed Adam locked in conversation with Jay but eyes drifting to watch Tommy walk away. Tommy crooked an eyebrow at Adam, making the invitation clear before turning the corner of the hallway.

He walked slowly, and he felt Adam come up behind him more than he heard him. For a large guy in big boots, Adam was remarkably quiet on his feet. Tommy felt Adam's hand curve around the back of his neck, and he leaned into the touch even as he was herded into the dressing room, the door quickly shut and locked behind them.

Before he could say any of the number of triumphant things passing through his brain, Adam's hand wrapped itself in the long hair falling over Tommy's face, pulling his head back. Adam's lips were hard against Tommy's, pulling the breath from him as he slumped against the wall behind them. As always, Tommy was cocky until Adam's hands and lips were on him. He crumbled, but he didn't care. He pushed against Adam's mouth and wrapped one leg around Adam, pulling him closer. He wanted, _needed_ more.

Adam was more than happy to oblige, lifting Tommy just enough that he could wrap his legs around Adam's waist. Their cocks were already half-hard, rubbing against one another through too many layers of clothing. Tommy broke away from Adam's mouth and groaned as he pushed his hips forward.

Taking advantage, Adam wrenched Tommy's head back again, attaching his mouth to Tommy's throat, just below his ear lobe. He sucked hard, and Tommy could practically feel the mark forming. Adam continued sucking, biting and licking his way down one side of Tommy's throat and back up the other, and Tommy idly wondered if he'd brought a scarf with him.

"Fuck." Tommy muttered as Adam's teeth sank hard into his collarbone, followed by a hot stripe of his tongue, soothing. Tommy realized that was the first word either of them had spoken, and he wanted to comment on it but his brain kind of dissolved when Adam rolled his hips against Tommy's as he sucked another mark into his collarbone.

Tommy's cock was rock hard now, pressing almost painfully against his zipper. He hooked his fingers into Adam's belt loops, grinding their hips together as his head thunked against the door. He felt Adam's hot breath against his skin as he panted against Tommy's neck, teeth dragging against the pulse there as his hands slid down Tommy's sides.

Adam's fingers slipped under Tommy's shirt and started to work at his belt, but Tommy slapped his hands away. "No...not now, fuck, later, just...harder!" Tommy didn't really even know what he was saying and he was probably going to regret this in about 5 minutes, but right now he didn't care; he just needed to come.

He gripped his fingers hard into Adam's ass, rocking his hips against him again and again, feeling heat begin to pool in his belly. Adam's head bent to Tommy's chest, teeth vibrating against his collarbone as he growled.

"Tommy...fuck. I'm going to fuck you so hard later. Nice and slow, torture you like you do to me." Adam's voice was filthy-thick and it was enough to push Tommy right to the edge.

"Keep...keep talking. Jesus." Tommy's hand snaked up to Adam's mouth, fingertips running over his lips as his back arched against the door.

Adam's breath was boiling-hot as he nipped at Tommy's fingers. "I'm going to spread you out on my bed, and take your clothes off, slowly." Tommy groaned as Adam's lips closed around his fingers, tongue circling the digits, hot and wet. "I'm going to lick you from your shoulders to your feet, every inch, except your cock. That's for later." Adam sucked on Tommy's fingers, images shooting through Tommy's mind of what exactly Adam might do his cock.

"Adam....I...come on!" The hand that wasn't in Adam's mouth shoved down the back of Adam's pants, finally skin on skin as Tommy squeezed his eyes shut, trying to just fucking get there.

"I'm going to open you up with my fingers, so fucking slow, until you can't even beg anymore. You won't even want it, you'll _need_ it or you'll die. Then I'll put my cock in your ass and push in so deep and so slow..."

Adam didn't get to finish telling Tommy what he was going to do with him; Tommy's back arched and he felt warmth spreading in the front of his jeans. He felt like a fucking teenager, coming in his pants like that, but fuck it was intense. Tommy was boneless as he tightened his legs around Adam's waist to keep from falling to the floor.

He shoved one shaking hand down the front of Adam's insanely tight pants and wrapped his hand around Adam's hard cock, jerking it sloppily. It didn't take long before Adam was pushing into Tommy's hand and coming apart with his lips once again locked around Tommy's collarbone.

Tommy pulled his hand out of Adam's pants, and looked at it for a second before just wiping it on his jeans. He was already a fucking mess, what was a little more come? Adam let him down gently to the floor, and Tommy was pleased to be able to stand on his own, only clinging to Adam a little bit.

Adam's touch was gentle as he traced his fingers down Tommy's throat and over his collarbones. "Um...oops?" A sly smirk spread across Adam's face as he gestured towards the mirror. Tommy looked at him, eyes narrowed before walking towards the vanity.

"Ugh, Adam!" Tommy groaned as he took in the red marks and purple bruises ringing his throat like a necklace. "It looks like I got attacked or something!" He fingered the bruises gently, and he could tell they were going to get worse before they got better.

"Well, you kind of did." Adam's arms slipped around Tommy's waist from behind, and his nose burrowed into Tommy's hair. "I'd say I was sorry, but I'm not really. You deserved it."

Tommy huffed, but he didn't argue. He had asked for it. "Listen, I've gotta go home. But um...call me later? Are you busy?"

"Nope, not busy. I do have plans though." Adam's grin was wide and his eyes glittered as he looked at Tommy in the mirror.

"Yeah, I kind of figured. I like the sound of your plans." Tommy attempted to readjust his shirt to hide the bruises, but it was a lost cause. He pulled his phone from his pocket and glanced at the time. "Fuck, I've gotta get out of here. You got a scarf or something? I can't go out there covered in come AND bruises. I've gotta hide one of them." Tommy's tone was exasperated, but he couldn't stop his mouth twitching up at the corners.

Adam laughed as he slung his arm loosely over Tommy's shoulders. "Well, we wouldn't want people getting the wrong idea. You're so pure and innocent."

Tommy smacked Adam's chest lightly, with no malice. "What? I totally am. This is all you." Tommy gestured to the stains on his pants and the bruises on his throat.

"Yeah yeah, I'm a bad influence. I'll wear that badge proudly. Come on, I'm sure I've got something in my bag in the dressing room." Adam kissed the top of Tommy's head and steered him down the hall. 5 minutes and only one sideling glance from Monte later, Tommy was headed home with his neck wrapped in something soft that smelled like Adam.

He fought the urge to rub it against his cheek, and instead pulled out his phone to send a quick message to Adam.

_ call me l8r. hope i'm part of ur plans ;)_

He hadn't even set the phone down on the seat next to him when it beeped with Adam's response.

_ ur a BIG part of them. see ya l8r, baby :)_

Tommy settled back against the seat, smiling. He checked the time once more and hoped his errands went quickly. Later couldn't come soon enough.


End file.
